


Times - Midorima Shintarō|You

by scarletshackles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, MidorimaxReader, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletshackles/pseuds/scarletshackles





	Times - Midorima Shintarō|You

Midorima intently stared at his new watch. It was as if he had gone deaf.  
  
"Shin-chan," Takao's cheerful, questioning voice snapped him out of his trance. "Is that today's lucky item?"  
  
Midorima sighed irritatedly. He dug his pocket and held out a silver tea spoon.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Are you serious?" Takao would mumble.  
  
Soon after mouthing his question, he broke into a ridiculous laughter. Midorima's face tensed as he watched his friend roar with laughter at the tea spoon he was holding up.  
  
"S-so what's the watch for, then?" the shorter man inquired between howls of laughter. "It's not even on time!"  
  
Midorima glared at Shūtoku's point guard that now rolled on the floor, laughing. He knew exactly what the watch was for. It wasn't on time, but the battery wasn't out. It wasn't his lucky item. It was ticking away on his wrist, pointing out a certain other hour. The minutes were exactly the same as in Japan. The clock on his wrist reminded him of entirely something else. It was in time of England, Europe. It wasn't exactly new, but more like something he had kept hidden for a while now. It was a precious keepsake, a memory. But it wasn't for Takao to know. Midorima simply turned away to leave, ignoring the screaming inside his head to kick the man ridiculing one of his most precious possessions.  
  
"Wait, Shin-chan!" Takao called after the tall man.  
  
"Shut up, Takao," Midorima would grunt and continue his march along the pavement towards home.  
  
Takao wasn't the one he wanted to see right now. Right now it didn't matter to him whether he would have to walk home on his own feet instead of listening to his friend. His tall legs kept his stride home short. Midorima kept his face stern and neutral until he closed the door behind him and turned the lights on. He let out a small, frustrated sigh, checking the watch on his wrist.  
  
"I wonder if you even think about me anymore," he pouted to it, as if somebody was listening. "My horoscope really is dull today."  
  
Midorima knew that the time in England was currently 2am, as his watch told him. The green-haired man took his shoes off and made his way upstairs to his room in the empty apartment, to settle by his desk to do some homework. Very unusually for Midorima, he had chosen not to go to basketball practice today. He was way too unsettled with his mood and he did not want to take a shot at the hoop if he felt there was even the slightest chance he could miss. He carefully placed the day's lucky item on the desk and spread his books and notes across it neatly. He took off his black glasses and brushed his large palm over his face. Feeling terribly irritable and unable to even do his homework, he soon abandoned his pencil and strode to the kitchen. He held up the silver tea spoon, looking at it as if begging for help. Never once in his life had he felt so uncertain about fate. Was fate really so cruel to its believers? It couldn't be like that. He always did his hardest to follow it and make sure the circumstances were the best.  
  
"..."  
  
Unsure what fate wanted to do with him, Midorima abandoned the thought of eating as well and slumped on an arm chair in the living space. He kept intently staring at the lucky item, hoping it'd provide some kind of sign to him. He was a member of the Generation of Miracles, a basketball prodigy. He was smart, talented and always followed what fate had in store for him. The man always kept track of the newest horoscope - how could anything in his life go wrong? The feeling of lack of control overcame him, causing a small wave of despair within him. His staring match with the spoon was interrupted by the door bell. Midorima picked himself up from the arm chair, cursing in his mind for it to be Takao. To his great surprise, when he opened the door, he saw a girl standing in the doorway with a huge piece of luggage. She stared at him, and he stared at her with the spoon nestled between his fingers. Fate had interfered with his life after all.  
  
"Shintarō, are you going to let me in or just stand there?" you asked him mockingly, with a giant yawn.  
  
You had flown to Japan from England and arrived in Tokyo an hour ago. You blinked your eyes, keeping your unfaltering gaze on Midorima. He realised his rudeness and stepped outside from the doorway, picking up your big, heavy bag with one hand and carrying it inside in silence. You followed him with your eye brow raised.  
  
"Are we not speaking anymore?" you gingerly asked, unsure how you were supposed to act around him.  
  
"We are," he simply answered. "Don't be stupid, nanodayo."  
  
A sense of relief entered your heart upon hearing his words. You smiled widely, launching yourself at the basketball player's unguarded back side. You clasped his middle with your arms and nuzzled your face against his warm back. He smelled as good as he used to.  
  
"You have no idea how I missed you, Shintarō!" you exclaimed at him.  
  
There was a silence when he put down your luggage, grasping your hands and removing them from him. He then turned around to face you, with a stern look.  
  
"I thought you had a life in England," he said bluntly, staring you down.  
  
"I... I did," you said quietly, looking at your feet. "But, it didn't feel the same. I don't care which school I go to, I want to be with you!"  
  
You lifted your face only to see Midorima's eyes flutter in confusion. He released your hands and looked at the spoon in his hand. His green eyes returned to your face and you thought you saw him smile, if only very faintly.  
  
"You're not cooking nattō at my house again," he retorted with his brows furrowing.  
  
"Ah - Shintarō! It's not that bad!" you laughed happily, with a tear in the corner of your eye.  
  
It was not a tear to signal sadness. It was happiness. You tossed your arms around his body again, feeling the warmth of his skin radiating from under his uniform shirt. You had missed the Japanese school uniforms. Originally you had left for England with your parents to go to a supposedly better school that your father and mother chose for you. You had bitterly said goodbye to Midorima, your boyfriend. After six months, you had told your parents you wished to head back to Japan, to go to school there, to speak your language. And to be with Midorima. Your mother had been greatly surprised of your confession of love for him, as she had never seen the two of you act very intimate around each other. It had been hard for your father to let you go, but your mother had put her foot down for your case.  
  
"It is bad," commented Midorima. "It smells bad, nanodayo."  
  
You chuckled at the frown that was climbing back on to his face. You exhaled in your joy, turning your face up to look at him again.  
  
"Shintarō?" you asked for his attention.  
  
"What is it?" he replied you with his frown glued on his beautiful features.  
  
"I want to tell you something," you whispered, the quietness of your voice instinctively making him bend downwards to listen.  
  
When he bent himself down, you took a tight hold of his tie and yanked his head down. You planted your lips roughly on his, engaging him in a passionate, heartfelt kiss. With a wet sound, you let go of him and his tie - allowing him to stand straight again. The man blinked at you curiously, confused.  
  
"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Midorima inquired with a bored raise of his brow.  
  
You nodded at him, suddenly feeling his arms snake around you. You yelped as he lifted you off the ground into his arms.  
  
"You're so impossibly stupid sometimes..." he sighed. "____."  
  
"No, you're stupid for letting me go," you pouted at him with your face level to his.  
  
"Perhaps, nanodayo," his face adapted into a clear look of discomfort. "It's really frustrating."  
  
You felt your feet touch the floor again as he gently put you down again. He moved toward the kitchen, causing you to follow him.  
  
"Would you like some tea," he said, as if it wasn't a question. "I know you like green tea, nanodayo."  
  
"So you remember," you smiled at his back.  
  
He remembered you. He remembered you well. Your eyes traveled up and down his body, he had hardly changed at all. Then, your gaze spotted a familiar item around his wrist.  
  
"Oh, you still have it?" you inquired in a hushed tone.  
  
"Of course I have it," Midorima deadpanned, as if it was an obvious fact that he would.  
  
You could not help but break into a ridiculous smile. Midorima turned around to see you smiling widely like a common dork, standing next to the water boiler and waiting.  
  
"is it funny?" he asked. "I don't think it is, ____."  
  
"No, it's... sweet," you carefully chose your words.  
  
"Stop saying such reckless things!" he barked at you, adjusting his glasses with his fingers.  
  
Despite the exhaustion from your long flight, you patiently waited for him to prepare the tea. You made your way to sit in the living space, sitting down on the long couch. Soon after Midorima walked over to you with two cups of tea, handing the other to you.  
  
"It's hot," he warned flatly.  
  
"That's okay," you gently said to him. "I... I've been wondering how you are doing. But you seem to be doing just fine, like I always thought you would."  
  
He seemed to stop to think about his next words.  
  
"I trust that fate steers me in the right direction," he explained. "I just do my best, and then leave it up to other things."  
  
The silver tea spoon layed on the coffee table and you looked at it curiously. His habit had always been weird, but you couldn't hate him for it. It was mostly harmless.  
  
"Yes, you were always one to believe in such things," you muttered with a soft smile. "Though, perhaps it wasn't only fate's doing that I'm here today."  
  
"What else could it be?" Midorima sharply asked.  
  
"You."  
  
"I don't understand the point," he sipped his tea nonplussed.  
  
"I think I really love you," you stated with your cheeks reddening.  
  
You had managed to surprise the green-haired basketball star again.  
  
"____..." Midorima mumbled with his voice thin.  
  
"It's... alright, if you don't feel the same," you quickly corrected yourself, seeing his face. "I mean, yeah, it's been long! I never expected you to..."  
  
Your voice trailed off and you started feeling rather stupid to have suddenly confessed your feelings.  
  
"I-I'm just tired because of the time zones!" you stammered with your face still red. "P...please don't think ill of me."  
  
A genuine plead came through with your voice and Midorima just blinked at you. Your nerves were breaking down with him just watching you without a single word. The silence was unfathomable.  
  
"____," he sighed, sounding bored. "My horoscope said this would be a day of conflicts, but it seems a very different array of conflicts to what I had speculated..."  
  
He spoke in a way that further annoyed your nerves.  
  
"It was a surprise to see you at my door," his voice was kept calm and organized, even when facing a dead serious confession. "Fate is certainly a trickster. But, not necessarily a bad one..."  
  
You were momentarily taken aback by the course of his sentences. It seemed you hadn't embarrassed yourself as thoroughly as you first believed.  
  
"____, you're truly an idiot," he chuckled lowly. "For liking somebody that thrives for perfection as whole-heartedly as myself, it must not be easy."  
  
"Are you saying..."  
  
"I might be," Midorima said, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"So you like me too!" you couldn't help but squeal happily.  
  
"T-that's..." the man's face blushed softly.  
  
It had always struck you as very odd that he had been so calm and unfazed at the airport when saying goodbye to you, but later you had come to realise he just wanted to be strong for you. His star sign was a very caring one after all. You had been able to take your departure rather maturely, which Midorima had stated to be one of the reasons he liked you. Despite him not openly admitting, it had been difficult for both of you. There was no doubt about that.  
  
"That makes me very happy..." you whispered, leaning towards him.  
  
"D-don't draw such heavy conclusions!" Midorima stammered, trying to hide what he had just said to you.  
  
He set the tea cup from his hands on the table and closed his eyes with a hopeless sigh. The man then stood from the couch and turned toward you, giving you his hand and pulling you up. You wondered what was he doing, following his lead and setting your tea cup next to his.  
  
"I wonder if it'd be so bad to fight against my luck today..." he cast his eyes on the lucky item on the table, then turned them to you.  
  
You remembered that when you first met him, you had thought his stranger personality traits a little impossible. You had chased after him for a long time and when you finally got close to him, you fell head over heels for him. Including his quirks.  
  
"I don't know at all, Shintarō," you shook your head.  
  
Then, you felt your feet being lifted off the floor again. He snatched you into his arms, holding you like a newly wedded bride. You felt his long legs begin to move, turning to look at them.  
  
"Where would we be going?" you asked with an amused tone.  
  
"To start anew," Midorima grunted at you, carrying you off upstairs. "I follow fate, and fate has sent you back to me. I won't dishonor its wishes for us to be together."  
  
The tall man kept carrying you up the stairs, watching you blush in his arms.  
  
"S-Shintarō! W-what do you mean by that?" you quickly asked, completely flustered.  
  
"You will see," he answered you nonplussed. "I'm going to make you entirely mine. Because I'm not counting on fate to make you mine again. Obviously."  
  
  
©Scarlet 2015  
Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
